Wedding Dress
by shortiix3
Summary: Yes he is her knight in shining armor, yes he will always be there for his master; but when he sees her with another man, he will always think- Did we even belong. What did I do wrong... One-shot! Loke x Lucy


**One-Shot!**

**Summary **Yes he is her knight in shining armor, yes he will always be there for his master; but when he sees her with another man, he will always think- Did we even belong. What did I do wrong...

**Pairing **Loke x Lucy

**Disclaimer **In my dreams and yours as well (maybe)

* * *

><p><strong>Wedding Dress<strong>

* * *

><p>A nice summer day, as a light breeze of the wind flies pass, a bright blue sky above the town of Magnolia.<p>

Lucy stirs in her sleep from the look of the light passing through the small holes made from her curtains. Adjusting her eyes to the scene in front, yawning and getting up. She took her pink fluffy towel from the rack and made her way to the bathroom.

While waiting for the hot water to come by she takes off her clothes slowly, her mind still hazy from sleep. Stepping into the relaxing water she sighed. Letting the feel of the warm water run down her face to her upper body and down her legs.

Lucy put on her favourite scented soap and rinsed, the foam from the soap getting sucked down the drain. Finishing off by drying, she wrapped the towel around her curvaceous body.

She let out another sigh and made her way to her dresser, picking out a simple white tank top, blue short skirt and black boots. She put her hair to her signature hairstyle with a white ribbon and headed for the guild.

"…It's so boring today! Why did everyone have to go off somewhere and leave me?" Lucy slouched as she walked.

"Ezra went off to do an S-Class mission, Gray went off with Juvia to do some mission, Levy-chan went on a mission with Gajeel and Natsu and Happy left me for some food eating contest…" Lucy wailed.

Lucy trudged into the guild passing by her nakama and went to her usual seat at the bar.

"Oh, my… Lucy what's wrong? You're not yourself today." Mirajane asked while cleaning some glass cups.

"Mira-san…" Lucy exclaimed. "Everyone left me… I'm bored and I can't be bothered to do anything like, write my novel. It's too quiet here and I can't write my novel!"

"It's okay Lucy." Mirajane smiled. "They'll be back by tomorrow, well Gray and Juvia will be. Natsu should be back soon… That contest that he went to isn't that far. Why don't you just go for a walk or something while you wait?"

Lucy sighed. "O-Okay then… Thanks Mira-san." Lucy gave a small smile.

* * *

><p>Walking through the park Lucy was surprised by a <em>poof<em>. She turned to see what it was or should I say _who_ it was.

"Loke?" Lucy cried. "You scared me…"

"Sorry Lucy…" He adjusted his blue tinted glasses.

"How've you been?" She asked looking up.

The question took him off guard, as he stared at his master, confused. She would usually send him back to the Spirit world when he came out to greet her. Looks like something had happen.

"I've been the same…" He answered smiling. Lucy rolled her eyes.

Loke saying _the same _meaning he was on dates and flirting with women and all that stuff that Lucy got annoyed with.

Sometimes Lucy wondered _why _she would get annoyed about Loke being with other women. I mean, she wouldn't be jealous. Of course not. Loke is her spirit, her very loyal friend.

And it's one of the rules in the Spirit world that you cannot have a serious relationship with one of your spirits. So why would she feel sort of… jealous?

Lucy shook of the thought of her being jealous.

"And how's my love been?" He took Lucy's hand.

Surprisingly Lucy didn't pull away, shocking Loke. He knew something was up with his master now.

"Hmm well, everyone has gone out and I'm bored out of my mind. I can't even write my novel and even though I ask for peace while I write it, it's just too quiet." Lucy frowned.

Loke put his lips to her soft hands. "Well my love, I'm here if you want to talk. You know that, right?" Loke looked to meet his master's gaze.

Lucy hummed. "Thanks Loke." She moved her hand away, slightly disappointed that he didn't take it back.

She started walking down a path with Loke right behind her. They just followed the path, until they stopped at a nice clearing. Lucy moved to a big tree and sat under it.

She closed her eyes and felt the breeze fly in her hair blowing back as the wind pass. Loke stared at her. _'She's so beautiful.'_

He smiled and went to sit by her side. She laid her head on his shoulders. They fell for a silent moment. It was pure bliss, as they watched the sun go down.

Lucy hoped that Loke couldn't see her blush. She didn't know why, but she liked him being with her. He was warm, he was…

The last of the rays from the sun highlighted their faces. Lucy felt the warm feeling run over her face, she looked up to Loke. He didn't noticed her gaze on him, must have been in deep thought.

She turned back to the sun. Quietly she closed her eyes and scooted closer to the comfort of her spirit. Lucy missed the warm smile on the spirits face…

* * *

><p>After a fight with Natsu about burning her novel and Gray getting it wet by freezing the burnt parts…<p>

Lucy arrived at her apartment and hoped that none of her friends were crashing tonight. She wasn't in the mood and just wanted to take a hot bath.

She closed her eyes as she opened the door, waiting a few seconds before opening her eyes and walking in.

Good, they aren't here tonight. She made her way to the tea pot and heated it up, while she went to her bathroom.

When Lucy felt the water starting to get a bit cold she got out. Pulled the plug from the hole and walked out of the bathroom. She poured herself some tea when she turned… she saw Loke seating on her couch.

Lucy turned to her cupboard to see if she had any biscuits left…

"Loke?" Lucy shrieked when she looked to her couch.

"Ah Lucy!" He called with that smooth voice of his.

"What are you doing here?" She glared.

"I wanted to spend some time with you, love." He stood up.

"Go back Loke! I'm really not in the mood." She snapped as she walked pass him.

"But Lucy—"

Lucy closed the gate to the Lion.

* * *

><p>Loke was depressed. Oh why, was he feeling so depressed? He knew better than to feel this, this emotion for his master. So why was he having this feeling. Loke was <em>finally<em> in love – with none other than his master – Lucy.

His love for her could never be broken. Letting the feeling pass by flirting with other women was hopeless. It did nothing. Loke knew he couldn't _love_ his master. It was against the Spirit world rules. Yet something in his head told him to – _stuff the rules_.

Months passed and she had finally found the man right for her. Lucy was happy… So why wasn't he? He still loved her, he still stayed with her. He would _never_ move on. The pain in his chest was unbearable – like a heart attack.

The pain was still there – it was like a scar. The only person to possibly heal the scar was already taken. You could say that Lucy was _his_ world and he loved her deeply.

They grew apart as the days passed – not having that strong bond like before. She acted somewhat different, acted distant – sometimes cold. He would always try to fix it but it just wasn't right.

Whenever she told him to get back to Spirit world, he wouldn't really mind. It was normal, but now when she did it, he would just break. His heart would just shatter into a million pieces. Yet he would still try again. He would keep trying until he succeeded…

Loke only promised one thing to her. He knew she was strong. She could fend for herself, but he still couldn't help worrying. He would protect her at all cost – it was his duty as her spirit - he would never leave her side.

Lucy was _his_ master and that was that. He would _always_ be there for her…

Even if it killed him to see her in that-

Wedding dress.

* * *

><p>shortiix3<p>


End file.
